


Salieri's Punishment

by TheBeezKneez



Category: Amadeus (1984)
Genre: F/M, Punishment, Sexy, amadeus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeezKneez/pseuds/TheBeezKneez
Summary: Salieri has taken on a new student, but will he be able to resist her witty charms and lack of womanly attitude.  Will things lead to a dangerous love affair?





	Salieri's Punishment

My heart felt like it had stopped beating the moment he told me what was to become of me, of my future. I had no choice in the matter, but that wasn’t what worried me the most. What worried me the most was the man. His glaring black eyes, dark hair that was always hidden by his grey powdered wig, and his snark. This was what my future had in store, and I wasn’t prepared for any of it. 

Chapter 1

My father and I were walking down the street, picking up roses for my sisters wedding. She was to married to the man of her dreams, though not my father’s. Though she was the oldest, and it was time for her to be married off, my father always found disappoint in me never marrying before she did. He reminded me of it constantly. 

“Your sister is making a huge mistake marrying that boy! He’ll be nothing but trouble and I’ll be left to deal with the consequences. Why couldn’t she have married all the men I picked out for her?”

“Because father, perhaps she didn’t like the men you picked, in fact I know that she didn’t. You chose such horrible men that only offered money to the table, but nothing more. You know how she is, she won’t marry what she doesn’t like.” I said, trying to help him understand that he was in the wrong, more so than she was. 

“I refuse to be pleased with her choice for marriage. I have a question for you Lila… has he… taken her?” my father asked, staring me into the eye to make sure I didn’t even consider lying to him now. 

“No… they haven’t… I would know if they had, she tells me everything father… You’re crushing the roses.”

My father’s hands had been tightly wrapped around the roses, squeezing them tightly. Their petals falling to the ground in the marketplace while people were walking over them. The white petals turned brown in the dirt. My father walked away in anger, hoping that maybe he could still end the wedding if he had something against my future brother in law. I continued to buy the rest of the flowers, telling the florist when to have them delivered the next day. As I walked along the market place streets, searching for meats to be used at the wedding feast, I continued to pass by signs for a pianist by the name of Antonio Salieri. I finally stopped to read about the man. A well renown pianist who was the official kapellmeister for the Austrian court, now traveling through Italy simply to perform his famous works. He was a star in our times, and his concerts were something to attend. Those who didn’t, weren’t considered valuable company. I tore a sign off the wall and left the market place in search for my father, who would be very eager to show off his daughters in such a social venue. 

“Father, have you heard, Maestro Salieri is having a concert at the palacio-“

“Oh my sweet daughter, I know. I have every intention of bringing you and your sister to the concert. A friend of mine is well acquainted with the maestro, and we will have the chance of meeting him afterwards. Perhaps your sister can change her mind and realize that metro is a more suitable match than that rat of a fiancee she’s chosen out of ‘love’”.

“Perhaps we could simply go to enjoy the concert, not to try and sell your daughter off to someone else, considering she is to be married.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to have you sister dressed to the nines… Lila”

He had done it, he had convinced himself that he would marry off my sister to the famous Maestro Saliere, even though she was promised to another. We arrived to the concert, looking as stunning as ever, my father socializing with only the best, it was truly a spectacle. My sister, my stunning sister, was dress in a new golden gown that showed off her neck but kept it very elegant. Her hair was done up in a stunning style, all eyes were certainly on her. I had on my nicest green dress with lace running up my neck. We were the bells of the ball that night.   
When the concert started, everyone was silenced, patiently awaiting the infamous man to walk on stage. When he did, all eyes were on him. His walk was suave and slow yet confident and passionate with every step. This was a man who knew his strength and what he could do to people. His face so serious that it brought a shiver down my spine. But then, he began to play. His artistry was stunning, beautiful, and awe inspiring. When his fingers danced along the keys magic flowed out of the piano. Every note had a story, every sound in the room had meaning. We couldn’t help but sit quietly and just listen. 

The concert ended and we slowly made our way to the front of the court where the piano stood, along with it’s master, maestro Salieri. Of course, this didn’t come without at least an hour of socializing before we made it to the pianist. With our father being one of the more well known socializes in town, it meant we too had to take part in his activities. Being the sister of a future married woman is always a pleasure in it’s own way, until people start asking when you will get married. I thought I was still in the clear to not need someone courting me, that was, until my father looked disappointed every time I had to tell someone that I was not considering marriage at the moment. It pulled at his heart strings, not mine. 

“Maestro Salieri, how do you do? My name is Sir Amadeus Giovani, these are my daughters, Katerina and Lila. How do you do?”

Salieri stopped mid conversation and took a long hard look at my father. He didn’t smile, he just, stared. Then he bowed and looked over at my sister. It was obvious he was examining her neckline, breathing in all of her beauty. It was obvious it was almost embarrassing to watch him stare at her like a piece of artwork. Or perhaps, I was more upset because he didn’t take one look at me. I realize my sister is perhaps, the more beautiful one, but there’s no need to be blatantly rude, and he was.

“Sir, your concert was exquisite. Your musicality is beyond anything I’ve ever heard before” I said, trying to move the conversation away from my sister, where it usually laid. 

“Are you a musician madam?” he asked, slowly turning to look at me. No, not look, to glare into my soul. 

“I-I dabble”

“Then you are not serious about music? What could you possibly know about musicality?” he asked, in the most hateful voice I’d ever heard. 

“I think anyone can have an opinion on musicality, it has nothing to do with technique, but more about the feeling you get from the music. I disagree maestro, I apologize but I do think I have a certain ear for musicality…”

“LILA! I apologize maestro, my daughter tends to speak out when she is not asked to… My other dear daughter, Katerina is nothing like her sister. She received the good genes” my father said. It always upset me when he would say things like that. Salieri’s eyes followed my father’s back to Katerina, the real show of the night. She was a hit, she always is. Salieri had promised to come by our estate to visit the next morning, in order to check in with my father’s daughter… Katerina of course. Now, I had to worry about Katerina’s heart being stolen, and her fiancee who she was promised to, being angry and vengeful. 

Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when our house maid came in and opened our windows. Father had told her we had to be up early and ready to greet maestro. My sister was less excited about getting up, but I can’t lie, I had a certain angst about getting to see the maestro again, though also worried about what he would think of me. I had to make sure and impress him today, so I wore my nice peach dress and did my hair up, placing some rouge on my cheek and pink on my lips. It was en effort I was quite willing to make. When I walked downstairs, I only found maestro Salieri sitting on our lounge in the living room. No one else in sight. 

“Maestro Salieri… Good morning, did someone let you in or-“

“What? You think I let myself in? Is that the kind of man you think I am?”

“No, that’s not what I meant, I just didn’t know why you were… no I… that’s not where I was going with this… you’re here, sitting alone… why?”

“Your father has just left me, told me you were coming down and I was sitting here waiting for you, but you seem disappointed that I’m alone… here… problem?”

“No, I was confused, sorry. You were waiting for me?” I asked, seating myself in the chair across from from him. His eyes didn’t leave mine and it made me insecure. I wanted him to look away, flinch, anything, but he didn’t. 

“I talked to your father about you. It seems we have come to an agreement, but he would like me to tell you before we make any… decisions. I need a pupil, I have many talents, but no one to place them on.”

“You have many pupils sir… most of your students are some of the most talented young men in-“

“No, I need a female pupil. I need a woman who has all her… emotions in tact. I need a female pupil, and you seem to be very passionate about music. I trust your musicality.”

“Just last night you told me you didn’t…”

“You’re not perfect… you may never be, but it wouldn’t hurt if you had an excellent teacher. I’m willing to take you under my wing as my pupil, teach you everything I know, and other things. You’re learn how to be a proper woman, speak when you’re asked, know your place, be a musical prodigy, and have men falling at your feet. Your father tells me you’re sometimes, difficult to command… I think I could help you.”  
“I’m sorry, you want to… teach me how to be a proper young lady? You… you know nothing about me… Besides which I thought you were paying extra attention to my sister Katerina last night… You seemed enamored.”

“Your sister is very beautiful, but she knows her place. She doesn’t need a mentor… you do”

“How dare you? Come into our home, having met me only once, and tell me that you can teach me the ways of being a woman!”

“You seem a tad upset. Let me put it this way. I’m offering you a chance to have an amazing opportunity, learn to be a true musician, and have an amazing instructor. Take it as you will, it’s a good offer.”

“Amadeus Mozart is better known than you are… what makes you so amazing?” I asked, glaring into his eyes the same way he glared at me last night. 

“You really don’t know your place… I’m not here to listen to your whining. I’ve spoken with your father and he thinks it would be best for you. You’d have the chance to live in Verona with me, learn from me and all the greats, meet people in higher classes that you never dreamed of meeting. Why would you turn this down?”

“… I don’t know…”

His eyes wouldn’t leave mine, until finally I had to look away. If this was power play, he was winning at the minute. He slowly rose from his seat and walked towards me, I could smell his perfumes as he stepped closer and closer. I stared down at his shoes, refusing to make eye contact with him. He stood in front of me, refusing to leave. I watched as his knees slowly buckled and he knelt in front of me, I was now staring down at his chest. His arms slowly came up, grabbing my face and forcing me to look up at him. His eyes were so close to mine, his face, inches from mine. I felt a shiver down my back as he leaned in closer, refusing to let go of my face. 

“Don’t pretend like this is some game. I’m offering you something that any woman would be falling to her knees to accept. Don’t think you’re better than anyone, because you’re not. You will accept my offer to your father, or mark my words, you will regret the day you ever spoke out against me.” he said, whispering harshly in my ear as he squeezed onto my face tighter. My father walked into the room and immediately he let go of me and stood, greeting my father. 

“My dear, I assume Maestro Salieri has spoken to you of his favor to you? Your face my sweet, is quite red…”

“Yes, he has spoken to me…”

“And my dear?”

Salieri looked at me, my father looked at me. I couldn’t refuse, if I did, I wouldn’t be allowed to let it down for years to come. I could go to Verona, be a pupil of a famous Italian pianist, live a life of leisure, but something just didn’t feel right. I couldn’t say no, it wasn’t an option. 

Chapter 3

Verona! City of love! The carriage drove down the cobblestone streets, the people walking leisurely down the beautiful city, watching me watching them. Maestro Salieri refused to look at me the entire ride to Verona, even though we shared a carriage together. Every once in a while he would look at me only when I fidgeted, and he would simply glare at me. We finally arrived at his estate, which was large, far more exquisite that I had imagined. He escorted me into his home and showed me to my room, a beautiful decorated room with a yellow flowered wallpaper with a view out onto the water. 

“Dinner is at 7:00, if you’re late, you don’t eat. Those are the rules. We will have a lesson after dinner, bring whatever music you have with you so I can see your skills.”

“Salieri I-“

“We are not on casual terms, you will call me maestro. Dinner at 7:00”

He slammed the door in my face. At that moment, I felt like a prisoner locked away in a beautiful castle that I couldn’t even explore without being judged. The house servants came into my room later to deliver my trunks and put away all my things. I had hoped that once I had all my things in place, it would feel more like home… but it didn’t. The women stared at me, silently judging me, and then men who walked past me refused to take one look at me. I was an outcast in my new home, with a master, who didn’t truly want me. I was downstairs by 6:57, still wearing the same dress I had traveled in. I didn’t know what liberties I could take when it came to washing my clothing. There he sat, silently waiting for me to come down the stairs and join him at his very dark and gloomy table that held 21, but only had two guests for tonight. 

“Maestro…” I nodded to him, taking my place at the opposite end of the table. 

“What is that you are wearing?” he asked.

“I beg your pardon?” 

“That is the dress you traveled in, is it not?”

“Yes maestro, I didn’t know if I had liberty to change into-“

“I didn’t ask for an explanation… Starting tomorrow, you will have different dresses for different times of the day. In austria things were more lax, here we have to make ourselves presentable at all times. You will have a morning dress, afternoon tea dress, and evening wear. Is that understood?”

“Sir, I do not think I have enough dresses for so many occasions”

“I will send for one of my servants to buy you a few other dresses, I cannot be seen with a young woman who cannot keep up with style”

“Must you be so hateful?” I whispered, thinking only I could hear myself. 

“You will speak when you are asked to! Is that understood?” he yelled, now standing at the end of the table.

“… I apologize”

The rest of the dinner was miserable. We didn’t speak a word to each other, and the only sign of movement happened when the servants brought out the meals. By the end, I politely excused myself and went back up to my bedroom to lay down for a while. I couldn’t perform any kind of music on a full stomach. The moment my head hit the pillow, I heard a loud knocking on my door, then a sudden gust of air as the door was thrown open and in came Maestro Salieri. His face was bright red and his eyes were like daggers, ready to kill at any moment. He walked up to the foot of the bed, his hands gripped around the bed posts.

“Maestro! Is something wrong?” I asked, startled by his forceful actions. 

“I told you, after dinner you are to come to me and we will have a music lesson! Did I not?” he practically yelled.

“You did, but I only just put my head on the pillow, only for a rest since my stomach was-“

“A rest! It is near midnight! You needed a three hour rest from when we finished dinner?!” he yelled, now inching closer to the side of the bed where I sat.

“I didn’t realize, I truly didn’t! I thought I had just… I am just so tired from traveling all day, I needed to rest my eyes. Could we not start our music lessons tomorrow?” I pleaded, rubbing my eyes as I watched him come up to me.

 

“Do you think this is a game? This is some silly vacation that you’ve been brought on to do as you like? I suppose it’s time for your first punishment. If you don’t learn now, you never will. Stand up!” he yelled. I jerked as I heard him say punishment. I slowly stood up and faced him, unaware of what was to be next. He grabbed my wrist hard and fast and pushed me up against the bed post, my head slamming against the wood. All of his weight leaned in against me as he wrapped his other arm around my waist, his fingers pinching at my sides. I yelped out in pain but quickly silenced me with a slap to the face. “Do not play games with me… there is a price you must pay, no exceptions to the rule. You will do as I say, or pay the consequence.” he whispered as he shoved me back into the bed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Minutes later, a servant came into the room and told me that I would have my first music lesson tomorrow morning at sunrise. I disrobed and placed myself under the covers, burying my tears into my pillow. I didn’t know how I could possibly live with this man who only showed cruelty. 

Chapter 4

I awoke to a young woman going through my closet and taking out one of my dresses. She quietly placed it on my bed and began to remove my sheets. I moaned in disagreement, but she continued, opening the curtains to let in the sun that I had hoped wasn’t yet ready for me. 

“Madam, your lordship would like you to wear this gown this morning. You will have a music lesson and then breakfast. He has more plans for you, that he will share when you dine together. He awaits you downstairs at the piano madam.”

“Thank you…” I said, watching as she quietly scooted away, gently closing the door behind herself. I dressed myself and pinched my cheeks, trying to make them a bit redder and more awake. It was no use, and I had forgotten to bring my makeup with me. My sister would soon mail it once she realized I had forgotten it. I walked downstairs to find him sitting at the piano, playing the most exquisite piece of music ever. I stopped midway down the stairs to listen to his piece, filled with passion and desire I almost couldn’t believe it was composed by him.   
He must have heard me because he quickly stopped playing and looked up to find me standing on the stairs. With one simple gesture from him, I came down and joined him. Up close, I realized his piano was a work of art. Not like most pianos I had seen back home, this one had art painted onto it, and it’s keys were solid white, no black like mine back home. It was the most beautiful red oak color one could ever make. 

“Good morning maestro…”

“Good morning Lila, today we will begin with scales. Sit beside me please. Now then, play a C scale”

I looked at him in fear, horrified to realize that we were no longer on the same page, yet again. He expected me to play the piano… which I had never done before.

“Is there a problem?” he asked.

“I’m afraid so… you see… I don’t… play…”

“What?”

“I-I don’t play the piano…”

“I beg your pardon? How is this possible? Did you not tell me, and did your father not tell me, that you had an appreciation for music? Dear God… what have I gotten myself into?” he said, his head now resting in his hands in frustration. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t play… I sing…”

He slowly looked up at me, his face of anger changing to confusion. Salieri stood up from his bench and pushed me to the end of the piano, facing him. 

“I’m going to play, you will sing, if you are any good… then I can keep you, if not, I’m sending you home at once. I’ll play a C chord, you will sing it” 

I did as he said. I sang along with whatever he played. I continued singing higher and higher, and when he had heard enough, I sang lower. I reached every possible extent of my voice, trying to please him. He made me sing Gluk, Mozart, and his own works, which was tiresome and demanding. After hours of standing at the piano, I had to stop. 

“Why, why are you stopping?” he asked, still playing music that he expected me to sing. 

“My voice is tired… I am tired… It is near 2:00 and I’m quite hungry. Can we not take a break?”

“You are tired? Well how do you think those opera singers last hours and hours performing? You say you are tired, well I don’t care!”

“Yes but those singers have been trained to not be tired! I am not trained! You have not trained me! You have simply danced around my voice to see what I can do, what I know, but you have not taught me anything!” I said, almost ready to cry. I wanted to leave. Perhaps I was just very hungry. 

“… How you do complain ever so often… fine we will take lunch in the garden. I’ll have the servants bring it out.” he said as he stood and walked away. It would take great strengths and patience to be able to work together. I didn’t know if I was ready for such a task, but I was willing to try.

Chapter 5

And then I felt him… his cold hard glare behind my back as I sat at the piano, practicing over and over again, my chords that I could not perfect. He slowly walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around the back of my neck. His cold fingers sent chills down my spine. Then, his fingers moved down my neck, onto my shoulders, arms, grazing the sides of breasts, and then he tightly wrapped his arms around my waist, burring his teeth into my neck. I could hear his growl in my neck as he ordered me to continue practicing. I tried, but with all my might he squeezed ever so tightly and I felt myself sinking into his chest. His bites became harder, and for fear of him drawing blood, I stopped. But what a mistake I made. He grabbed me, turning me around as quickly as possible and then forcefully pressing me against the piano, my backside sitting on the keys as he held my wrists down by my side. His hands, pushing me onto of the piano, then lingering beneath my dress. I lay on his piano while I loose all sight of him, my gown completely covering his head, leaving me vulnerable and completely at his disposal. The feeling of his hands slowly running up my thighs sends my chills up my spine. His hands lingered near my undergarment, pulling at it, trying to remove it from my body. I try to help him but I feel his hands press my stomach down against the piano, forcing me to lay flat on my back on the piano, helpless and desiring more. Then… I feel myself freed from my undergarments, with one loud rip, I can sense that I am now completely exposed. I still cannot see his face beneath my dress, but I can feel him. His hands pressing against my thighs and then - Oh God, his lips kissing me, I never thought I could feel such ecstasy between my legs but his lips danced around, causing me to jolt and press myself up against the piano, his hand coming up quick to push me back down. Every muscle in my body was vibrating as he continued tease me with his tongue. With one hand, he moved down to the piano keys and began plucking out a melody. Every new note had a new position between my thighs… I cried out in pleasure and then- 

“Madam, it’s time for tea. Maestro Salieri is waiting for you by the piano.”

Dear God, I had had a dream… it was only a dream and yet it felt so real… I could still feel all the muscles in my arms and legs shivering with anticipation. It was only a dream, nothing more. I changed into my tea dress and went downstairs. It had been three weeks now since I moved into Maestro Salieri’s home and I still did not feel completely at ease near him. I was beginning to have nightmares of him trying to hurt me, the devil coming to take me away, but suddenly this dream. I didn’t understand it and yet I desperately desired it. When I saw him sitting at the table, waiting for me, I felt my stomach turn.

“Are you not feeling well Lila?”

“Hm?”

“You’re red… almost as if you’re blushing… are you ill?”

“Um… no… not at all… sorry” I said, beginning to feel dizzy and uneasy near him. 

“You really don’t look well at all you know? Perhaps a day out on town will do you some good? You’ve been locked away for quite some time practicing. It would do us both some good to get you out and about, I suppose you’re ready to be shown around Verona. I knew the time would come when I would have to show you off… and you’ve been good…”

“Please… I think I just need to rest… I haven’t been sleeping well…”

“What? Why not?”

“Nightmares… I’ve been having horrible… nightmares…”

“Goodness… well when you wake from them, you should have some tea, then go back to bed, that helps ease the fear. You can have one of the servants make you a cup before going to bed so it’s there waiting for you.”

“No… I just… I’m sorry… I’m a bit…”

“What on earth is wrong with you?” he asked, standing and confronting me.

“No please… don’t get any closer!” I said, moving away from the table. As I did, I stumbled on the fireplace rod and fell, scratching my arm on the rod. Salieri quickly ran to my side, though I tried as hard as possible to push him away. He grabbed at my waist and felt the shivers in my arms and legs come back. “No..don’t! I’m not well, I don’t want you to get it” I said as I fought him with all my might. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you are obviously very ill! Come now, let me take you back to your room” he said as he hung onto me tighter and tighter. 

“No, don’t go to my room… please just leave me be… I’m not feeling well!”

“You’re bleeding you stupid girl! You cut yourself on the rod because of your clumsy ways. Stop fighting me!”

“No!”

“That’s it, I’ve had enough of this” he said as he picked me up and held me in his arms. I tried to get out but my head was spinning. He carried me upstair and to my room where he laid me down onto my bed. I wanted him to go, and I tried pushing away, but somehow he took it as an invitation to try and hold me in my place. “Will you stop fighting me! Relax yourself girl, have you gone mad? You truly are ill! Servants, get a doctor at once!”

“I’m not ill, just leave me alone! Don’t touch me!!!” I screamed. Immediately he let go, leaving the room as quickly as possible. My stomach was turning, I was exhausted and my head hurt. Curling myself into a ball, I fell asleep rather quickly, forgetting to take my tea dress off. Everything went dark. 

Chapter 6

“And how is she? When will she be able to practice again?”  
I could hear the faint voices that sounded ever so familiar. I opened my eyes slowly and before me stood Salieri. His face looked stern and his body was tense and upright. The doctor beside him handed him a liquid of some sort and left the room. When he was gone, Salieri closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed. 

“What is that?” I asked as I looked at the bottle. 

“It’s your medicine. You came down with a bit of a fever and the doctor believes that youre…under the influence of your womanhood. He has given me medicine to calm you, lessen your feverish outbreaks. You should take some now” he said as he poured some into a spoon and practically forced it into my house. His eyes stared at my lips and I blushed. The taste of the medicine was horrid and vile. 

“It’s awful”

“It’s medicine, it’s not meant to be good. Now then, downstairs we go. You shall rehearse the piece I’ve been wanting to you to play in public. My piece, not Mozarts, though I know how much you enjoy him.”

“Right…”

“And… you should change” he said as his eyes roamed down from my lips to my neck, breasts, and belly. I soon realized I was now in my nightgown, that at some point someone had dressed me. I quickly covered myself with the sheets but he continued to stare. 

“If I am to change, I suggest you leave…” I whispered. 

“Why’s that?”

“Would you prefer to see me undress in front of you?” I said quite shocked that he would ever ask me such a thing. He quickly stood up and left my room. I changed into a simple blue dress and went downstairs. My head felt a bit groggy but I thought nothing of it. I sat at the piano and began playing Salieri’s piece. Every once in a while he would place his hands on top of mine and correct my fingering, but he kept his distance. As time went by I began to feel more and more loose. As if my skin were not my own, my muscles no longer belonged to me. I felt giddy and silly yet relaxed. It showed in my playing and I could tell Salieri was getting upset. He sat beside me on the bench and began correcting me more and more. 

“What on earth has gotten into you? You’re playing horribly!” he yelled. 

“I’m sorry I just feel… I don’t even know…”

“Women and their feelings. Play it correctly or I will punish you!” He yelled as he placed my hands back on the keys. I could help myself, but I laughed. “Why are you laughing?”

“The thought of you punishing me… it’s quite… oh I don’t know, entertaining” I said. My words were not my own either. I couldn’t believe what I had said and yet I wanted to say more. 

“I beg your pardon?” he asked, taken aback. 

“I want you to punish me… please” I laughed. 

“Perhaps I gave you too much medicine. You’re usually intolerable, but this is a new level…”

“Take me Salieri”

What on heavens earth was I saying! I couldn’t believe I said such a thing, I laughed at myself for the thought. He quickly stood up, now very frustrated with me and helped me up out of my seat. His arms wrapped around my waist and he began walking me back to my chambers. The feeling of his hands on me sent shivers down my spine. I moaned outlaid at the feeling of his touch. When we arrived to my room he roughly threw me into bed, removing my shoes and unlacing my dress. 

“Yes Salieri, take me here… oh maestro have all of me”

“No, you are going to bed. You are still ill and I will not have you saying such vile…”

“Oh please, take it off, take it all off” I begged. 

He had removed my shoes and the outer layer of my dress. I could see that he was conflicted about helping me remove the rest of my layers so I decided to help him. I stood before him and unlaced everything. All of my clothing fell to the floor around my ankles and I was left in only my corset and bloomers. I watched his cheeks turn bright red as his eyes lingered around my breasts. I placed my hand on his chest, beginning to unbutton his vests. His hands reached for my waist and held me steadily. I moaned at his touch and leaned my body against his. I felt as though I was floating on air. I soon felt a harsh pressing against my stomach and landed in bed, the sheets flying above me and covering me entirely. Salieri brought himself on top of me, the only thing separating our bodies being the sheets. He leaned down and into my ear whispered “You have gone far enough with this game and shall be punished properly tomorrow. Go to sleep”. I felt the weight of him lift off of me and heard the door slam. Minutes later, I was asleep. 

Chapter 7

The next morning I awoke to a young woman opening the windows. The smell of fresh air came flying into the room and it was the most pleasant feeling I had had since coming to Verona. I slowly got out of bed and changed into a pale pink dress that Salieri had picked out of me to rehearse in. I came down the stairs and waiting for me at the dinner table was the man himself. He was only wearing his white shirt and brown pants. None of his fancy robes or vests today. I sat myself at the other end of the table but when I met eyes with him, he snapped his fingers and pointed to the chair next to him. I stood and slowly walked over to meet him at the other end of the table. I sat beside him, quietly. I remembered everything that had happened the previous day but I didn’t know how to tell him that I was not in control of my actions. 

“Today you will sing for me. I have written a new opera and I would like you to sing the mezzo soprano’s part. She plays a young man in love with a wealthy woman. There is an aria that I am stuck on and I want you to sing it because I need to hear it on a woman’s voice. After we have finished you will receive your punishment for your behavior yesterday-“

“Please understand I was not in control of my actions, it was as if the medication-“

“Don’t interrupt me while I’m speaking. After you receive your punishment, we shall go into town, it is time you got to know Verona.”

“Yes…”

“Yes what?”

“Yes maestro”

“Now then, finish your breakfast and afterwards we will rehearse.”

We ate together in silence and afterwards the servants took up our plates and we walked together to the music room. I stood at the end of the piano and listened as Salieri played the aria over and over again for me. I sang sections of his piece and watched him rewrite areas of the music and change things around. It was truly magnificent watching a great musician like him write music, mesmerizing almost. I sang the aria over and over again until he was finally pleased with the finished product. He placed the music back into a large paper file and placed it on the piano bench. He stood and grabbed both of my hands, holding me close to him. 

“Now for your punishment.” he said, his eyes digging deep into me. He moved me hands on top of the piano. “Keep your hands where they are, but bend over”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Do as I say. Bend over, but keep your arms on the piano.” I did as he asked, pressing my hips out as I bent over his piano. I turned my head and watched him. He slowly took his belt off and doubled it. Surely he wouldn’t… Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my backside. I let out a whimper and stood immediately, turning to face him. “I didn’t tell you to stand. Turn around and bend over”. I couldn’t speak, but instead did as he asked. I received nine more blows to my backside, each one a mixture of pain and pleasure. When he was finished with me, he placed his belt back on his hips and turned me around. My face was burning with passion and embarrassment. “Change into your town dress and meet me outside in fifteen minutes. Splash some cold water on your face while you’re at it”

I was stunned, shocked at what had just happened. I watched him walk away, leaving me alone in the music room completely wet with passion and anger. If this was my punishment, what was my treat?


End file.
